Talk:Zyra/@comment-26128186-20180118092758/@comment-26808509-20180206184826
It would be possible, but only pretty situational. Problem with the Glacial Augment is that for ranged characters, who are pretty squishy most of the time, it takes lots of risks to use it until they have an item with slowing active, while meele champs either have CC to make use of Aftershock or literally any other tank/damage rune. Especially on Support Zyra using this Rune would be really risky to use in some match-ups, because going into AA'range would set her right into range for Response from the enemy ADC and his Support. If the enemy botlane is a composition with weak early trades it could work of Course. The Rune only really becomes efficient when you buy a slow item and for a support this is a pretty long way (since the Frostqueen active is gone) and until then you will lose out quite a lot of reliable damage from Comet/Aery/Electrocute and trade it for an situational usable slow for the laning phase. Then there is the fact that Hextech GLP isn't really the best item for Zyra. While it gives you a good amount of AP, Health and Mana, the Catalyst Item isn't that good for her. Her Q may have a decent cooldown, but it isn't low enough to have a noticable effect in health regeneration and if she's getting hit herself, the mana restore won't matter them much, because she will die regardless of the bonus health (low base stats and no unbuild sustain/not enough spam to get a noticable heal from Catalyst). It's just her role that doesn't fit with that part of the item. It's an item for sustained damage Dealers with either spammable abilites or toggels and who can take a Little beating, while Zyra is a Zone Controller with good burst and usual a backline Position. Of Course the passive effect alone shouldn't Keep anyone from buying an item, but there is something else that Needs to be considered: the buildpath. As I just said, the Catalys and it's passive isn't really good for her so she would end up buying the Revolver. And while it has some synergy with Glacial Augment (empowered AA that also slows!), it still has the same risk of going into AA range. This means that not only you will lose lots of pressure during laningphase, you will also be incredibly weak until you finish the GLP in unvaforable match-ups. The trade is of Course that you will be really impactfull in teamfights once you finished the GLP, because the active+ Glacial Augment will Keep most of the enemies inside of your ult, even witout hitting E. ______________ Tl;dr: Glacial Augment would sacrifice a lot of early pressure and could become even useless in certain match-ups until the GLP is complete and the buildpatch is unvaforable for Zyra, but it would give her higher teamfight impact. It could work under certain circumstances and is definitly a viable off-meta build. But I wouldn't recommend it, because you will lose so much early damage and this could end up deying you the early snowball, which you normally would want as Zyra support. Maybe Zyra as a zoning mage just isn't the best fit for this Rune. It's better suited for Tanks without hard CC (or delayed hard CC like the Kench) or sustained damage mages who can weave in AA's (like Aurelion Sol or current Swain). Although thenically everyone in the game could use it, it's a heavy nieche rune, because most Champs have a better fitting rune. But just because it's not the most optimal build it doesn't mean that it's not viable of Course, so go for it if you enjoy playing it.